Almost Lover
by WynterRae
Summary: I tried to be mad at you, but I couldn't. I loved you so much and I never even got to say goodbye…


Almost Lover -  
>I was lying on the beach, catching the last few rays of sun, when I felt his hands ghost across my stomach. He had always been fascinated with my skin and truthfully, I enjoyed his touch.<p>

_Your fingertips across my skin_

I smiled and watched the trees swaying in the wind. Turning slightly I caught your eye and lifted your face to mine. Gently I pressed my lips to yours and sighed happily. Your body melted into mine as you sank your heart into the gentle kiss.

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

I reluctantly pulled away and watched your smiling face glow with happiness.

_images_

"Sing to me love?" I asked, desperate for those sweet Spanish lullabies.

You smiled at me and took a deep breath,

"Cierro mis ojos, y allí usted es;  
>usted me deslumbra, de cerca y lejos;<br>su silueta - esto me golpea también;  
>ningún otro como ello, únicamente usted;<br>todas las curvas perfectas, de cabeza para tocar con la punta del pie;  
>de caderas a terneros, de ojos a nariz;<br>tanto dentro como fuera, sus flujos de brillantez;  
>Ansío su beso, mi corazón explota;<br>todavía fuerte sin usted, permanezco;  
>aunque con fuerza sea, cada día de paso;<br>Soy sostenido también, cada noche sin sol;  
>su voz oigo, vueltas oscuras para encenderme;<br>Le quiero ahora, me quedo cerca de mí;  
>ojos abiertos amplio, de todos modos usted veo"<p>

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

His voice fell silent and he rested his head against my chest. This wasn't the first time he had sung to me in Spanish, but that didn't take away from the beauty. His voice was hypnotic in English, and even more so in a language I didn't understand.

I looked down at you to find your eyes on me. The emotion I saw was love and sadness. It was almost as if you knew what would happen.

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever Trick_

"Are you happy Draco?" You whispered.

I smiled and ran my hands down your face gently.

"Of course I am."

You smile, but it doesn't quite reach your eyes. The sight saddened me.

_I never want to see you unhappy  
>I thought you'd want the same for me<em>

The sun set and we got up to head back into the castle. As I pulled on my shirt I saw you watching me. Gently I took your hand and lead you towards the door. When we reached the door I let go of your hand reluctantly.

"Goodbye Draco." You whispered.

I watched you head towards your common room and fought the urge to run after him. Something told me that our perfect days were not going to last much longer.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<em>

We were walking in Muggle London, walking in a crowded street fair. The music was slow and sweet when you grabbed my hand and pulled me towards you. Slowly we began dance in the middle of the street.

_We walked along a crowded street  
>You took my hand and danced with me<em>

_Images_

I laughed with you and ignored the stairs, happy to be in your arms. The song ended and so did our day together. Slowly we walked back to where we had to part ways. I took you in my arms once more and kissed you gently.

"I'll never forget this, my dragon." You whispered against my lips.

"We will have many more days like this love. I swear we will."

You smiled at me and nodded, but your eyes told me you didn't believe me.

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
>You told me you would never let forget these images, no<em>

Again I watched you walk away, wishing I knew what was wrong.

_I never want to see you unhappy  
>I thought you'd want the same for me<em>

Looking back now I can see why you didn't believe me, why you tried to let me go. It is hard to think back now and know that I can't see you.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<em>

I can't go to the beach anymore, at least not with out crying. When I drive in Muggle London I find myself back to the very street we danced on. Every morning I wake up and think of you. Your eyes, your lips, your soft skin, your face, and most of all… you.

I know you are doing fine; up there with your mum and dad. It is funny how you could come into my life, make me love you, and then just disappear. Did I make it that easy to break my heart?

_I cannot go to the ocean  
>I cannot drive the streets at night<br>I cannot wake up in the morning  
>Without you on my mind<br>So you're gone and I'm haunted  
>And I bet you are just fine<br>Did I make it that easy  
>To walk right in and out of my life?<em>

Another year finds me at your side, the simple lot they laid you down in. I tried not to cry as I placed tiger lilies on your grave.

Harry James Potter  
>July 31, 1980 – July 28, 2007<br>Friend  
>War Hero<br>Lover  
>A man that can never be replaced.<p>

I made them put lover on your grave even though we never made our love physical. Your friends had fought with me when I told them what I wanted put on, but eventually they gave in.

"Baby, you said you would always be there, but I could tell you knew you wouldn't be. Why didn't you tell me? You knew didn't you? You knew all along…" I started to cry.

I tried to be mad at you, but I couldn't. I loved you so much and I never even got to say goodbye…

So I decided that it was better late than never…

_"Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>can't you just let me be?<br>So long, my luckless romance  
>my back is turned on you<br>should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do"<em>

I lay down next to your grave and curled up in a ball.

"I love you Harry."

They found him like that. Curled up next to the man that he loved…

Doctors say he died of a stroke, but to this day the ones who knew who he loved say…

He died from a broken heart, and went to be with the one who knew him the best.

-

The Spanish song translated ~

I close my eyes, and there you are;  
>you dazzle me, from near and far;<br>your silhouette - it strikes me too;  
>no other like it, uniquely you;<br>all perfect curves, from head to toe;  
>from hips to calves, from eyes to nose;<br>both inside and outside, your brilliance flows;  
>I crave your kiss, my heart explodes;<br>still strong without you, I remain;  
>though hard it is, each passing day;<br>I am bolstered too, each sunless night;  
>your voice I hear, turns dark to light;<br>I want you now, stay near to me;  
>eyes open wide, still you I see<p>

- Bryce Johnston –

The song is Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy  
>I love this song and it speaks deep in my heart… enjoy!<p> 


End file.
